


angel

by okrivqr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexuality, Children, Cute Kids, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gen, Hair, Help, Hockey, Ice, Ice Skating, Laughter, M/M, Male Friendship, Slow Burn, Smile, Sports, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 08:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okrivqr/pseuds/okrivqr
Summary: [ sakuatsu ]"why aren't you doing hockey like your brother?""is it wrong for me to follow my dream?"atsumu always enjoyed dancing, so when he was allowed to do figure skating, a spark lighted in him.sakusa thought it was weird, for a boy to do such a girly sport.atsumu proved him wrong.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Osamu, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu & Suna Rintarou, Ukai Keishin & Miya Osamu
Comments: 26
Kudos: 87





	1. 01

atsumu looked through the window, pressing his hands to the glass. he watched as girls glided across the ice, hands in the air like wings. the outfits they wore were gorgeous, diamonds studding their white outfit.

a hand appeared on his shoulder, causing atsumu to turn around. he saw his mother, crouched down to go face to face with him. she had kind eyes, gentle smile against her lips.

"are you not going to check out the hockey club?"

"i want to do that." atsumu pointed to the window, eyes sparkling when he saw a lady jump in the air.

"that's for girls." osamu appeared at his side, casting a quick glance at the window before walking away.

"that's not true!" atsumu pouted, crossing his arms.

"if you like, try it out." his mother said, grabbing his hand.

"really?" atsumu lit up, excitement surging through his body.

"osamu!" his mother called out, taking the younger twin's hand in her own. "let's check out the ice skating club, then hockey."

"not fair!" osamu whined, being dragged inside the club room.

it was chilly, lights shining all over the place. the girls stopped moving, carving up snow across the fogged ice. the instructor looked over her shoulder, eyes raising as she got out the rink.

"hello! how are you?" she asked, looking at the twins.

"hello! i'm doing well. are boys allowed to join this club?" atsumu's mother squeezed his hand, reassuring that he would be allowed, no matter the situation.

"why wouldn't they be?" the instructor smiled. "both of them?"

"just him." atsumu's mom patted his head, ruffling up his hair.

the instructor crouched down. "what's your name?"

"miya atsumu." he shyly said.

"I'll be your instructor from now on! you can call me reina." reina stood back up, turning around. "girls! we have a new member."

the girls all gave nice smiles, waving at atsumu. he was almost the tallest out of them all, but that didn't bother him. he was also the only male amongst them all.

"how old are you?" a girl asked.

she had platinum blonde hair, green eyes peering at atsumu's gold brown. "i'm 12."

"so young!" another girl chimed in, fascinated that a boy was interested in their sport.

"sissy." osamu muttered, walking out the cold room.

atsumu frowned, watching as his mother followed after him. osamu was going to join the hockey club, like he talked about ever since they were 10. the older twin didn't know why he was being mean.

atsumu soon got acquainted with some girls, getting to know their ages and names. haiba alisa was the blonde, who was a few years older than him. he had a feeling that they would be closer friends as he fitted in.

"atsumu!"

he looked up at alisa. "yes?"

"make sure not to associated with those hockey boys." she smiled, giggling. "they're smelly and mean."

atsumu gave an airy laugh, nodding his head. "okay."

a few moments passed, atsumu sitting on the bench next to the couch. he examined her shoes, watching as the blade gleamed under the white lights. he couldn't wait to get his own pair.

"what made you want to join the club?" reina asked, tone being soft.

"because you guys looked like angels."


	2. 02

osamu walked in through the door, to the hockey club, obviously. he was still somewhat irritated at atsumu, that he left him all alone in a new place. after all, the older twin was much more outgoing, always bringing out the best in osamu.

osamu walked up to his coach, ukai, to check in. "i'm here."

"did you find time to buy equipment?" ukai was chewing on a toothpick, hands fiddling with a pen.

"my mom said that we would be going tomorrow."

the coach sighed, getting up and motioning for the boy to follow him. he led him to the locker room, where he opened up a closet. it was filled with equipment, used, but still durable.

"you can use the spares." ukai picked up a pair of skates, setting it on the ground next to a bench. "join the other kids on the rink when you're done."

osamu watched as he left, immediately yelling at some kid on the ice when he got out. osamu looked at his gear, sitting on the bench. he didn't really know how to put them on.

the only thing osamu knew about hockey were the scoring, positions as well. he loved watching games on the television, along with atsumu. the boy scoffed, shaking his head to rid the thoughts of atsumu.

he was probably getting on with the girls, having his fun time. osamu still didn't understand why he would join such a girly sport. there weren't even any boys in there.

a noise made osamu look up, seeing a kid just enter the locker room. he had curly hair, black mask upon his face. osamu blinked when he stared back at him, dark eyes.

he sat down opposite of osamu, putting down his duffel bag. he took out his equipment, an awkward silence coming between them. the boy in the mask almost felt like he was suffocating.

"are you new here?" he decided to ask, putting on his right skate.

"i joined yesterday." osamu scratched the back of his head. "do you think you could help me?"

the boy scoffed, tying up his right skate. "have you ever even skated before?"

osamu reddened at his question, feeling embarrassed. "i've only ever watched hockey games."

"what's your name?"

"miya osamu. yours?"

"sakusa kiyoomi." he adjusted his left skate, waddling up to osamu.

he held up osamu's right skate, handing it over to the older boy, gesturing to put it on. osamu also wore his left skate. sakusa muttered stuff as he crouched down, tying the laces for osamu.

"thank you." osamu leaned back on the bench, watching as sakusa helped him.

"don't mention it."

the rest of the time that they were in the locker room, sakusa helped osamu put on his equipment. osamu waited by the door, watching as sakusa quietly got ready. he seemed skilled, probably better than everybody else.

"move." he took off his mask, settling it on the bench next to ukai when they got out.

"ready to start?" the coach looked at sakusa, who nodded.

the black haired male went on the rink, skating smoothly towards another player. osamu stood there awkwardly, not used to any of this. ukai looked at him, giving a small smile.

"you'll be okay." the coach picked up a notebook. "try getting used to the ice."

osamu waddled towards the gate, putting a foot on the ice. he grabbed the rail, getting used to his balance. this was way more slippery than he imagined.

a kid slid up to him, almost scaring the soul out of osamu. he looked up, meeting with hazel eyes. he had ginger hair, happy expression on his face.

"are you new? new member!" he screamed, making osamu scrunch his face. "i'm hinata!"

"osamu." he replied, saying his given name out of habit because of being a twin.

"do you have a position yet?" hinata asked, skating next to osamu at the same pace.

osamu wasn't holding on to the bar anymore, but he was definitely still wobbly. "no, not yet."

"i'm a right winger if you're wondering." hinata smiled. "i saw you with sakusa earlier, our center."

osamu clicked his tongue, nodding his head. he knew sakusa must've been big during games. he oozed of confidence and best player.

"he's super rich, but super closed off as well." hinata rambled on about sakusa, to which osamu just listened quietly.

"he thinks he's better than everybody." another boy passed by, rolling his eyes.

"i should go back to sakusa." hinata spun around, glancing over his shoulder briefly. "looking forward to playing with you!"

osamu watched as he skated away, meeting sakusa at the other side of the rink. he looked down at his skates, watching as they glided on the ice. he'd have to practice hard if he wanted to get on their level.


	3. 03

atsumu stared at his skates that were inside his bag. he peered at his brother besides him, who was staring out the window. a duffel bag of hockey equipment sat on his lap.

the older twin stared at the floor. "did you learn anything yesterday?" it was still a little awkward between them.

"only how to skate properly, pretty easy." osamu responded, nonchalantly. "what about you?"

"it's a little difficult." atsumu slumped in his seat. "it's fun though."

"good for you."

the bus slowed to a stop, both boys getting off. they were allowed to come by themselves now, as their parents were working all the time to make money. it was a bit of a struggle to be slightly poor.

osamu waved to atsumu, disappearing through the door. atsumu walked inside the figure skating room, greeting his coach with a small nod. alisa was immediately by his side.

"atsumu!" she grabbed the boy's hand, dragging him to the locker room.

"hold on! what are we doing?" he stumbled over his footing, standing upright only when alisa released him.

the other girls were inside, dressed and chatting away. alisa sat him down on a stool. atsumu gave a long sigh when he saw the make up bag.

"can't i get ready without doing all this?" he mumbled as powder went in his face, making him cough.

"you're apart of the group now, so it's only fair." alisa smiled, patting his face gently with a blender.

"what are you putting on?" atsumu asked, genuinely.

he didn't mind that alisa was putting make up on him. atsumu didn't find it disgusting, or girly. it was just a product, that didn't define gender to him.

"it's foundation, something that matches up your skin tone and covers stuff."

atsumu looked through alisa's bag of things, taking out what seemed like a black pen. he looked up at alisa, who was giggling and talking to another girl. the boy kind of saw her as an older sister, as she was only 2 years older than him, 14.

"what's this?"

alisa picked up the pen, uncapping it and held his face still. "liquid eyeliner."

"what are you guys doing?" reina walked in the room, hands on her hips with a goofy smile.

"just making atsumu pretty." alisa sung, putting away her bag.

"you guys are silly." reina shook her head, grabbing make up wipes that were on the table. "clean up."

"why?"

"we only need to do make up for performances, not practice." reina shot a look at alisa, who walked away towards another girl.

atsumu took the pack of wipes, hopping off the stool and heading to the bathroom. he blinked at the product in his hands when he reached the sink. the boy had no experience when it came to make up.

sakusa walked in the bathroom, staring at atsumu. he only had a light touch of make up on, but it was sort of nice. the curly haired kid narrowed his eyes.

"i thought you were in the locker room." sakusa muttered, clearly confusing osamu for atsumu.

atsumu tilted his head, wondering who this kid was. "do you mean my brother?"

"what?"

"osamu is my twin." atsumu replied, taking out a wipe.

he rubbed it against his cheek, widening his eyes when the foundation came off easily. sakusa choked back a scoff, walking up to the twin. he leaned against the sink.

"what's your name then?"

"atsumu." he continued to wipe his face, missing some spots of covered make up.

"give me that." sakusa held out his hand, irritated to see how much he was struggling.

atsumu placed the dirty wipe in his hands, to which sakusa flicked on the table. he clicked his tongue, wanting to face palm. sakusa grabbed the pack of wipes.

"i meant a clean wipe." sakusa grabbed atsumu by the shoulder. "stay still."

atsumu held his breath as sakusa wiped his face, pressing gently. the shorter male gazed at his black eyes, which were focused on him. atsumu felt a small blush rise on his cheeks.

"have you tried make up before?" atsumu asked out of curiosity, since sakusa knew about the product.

sakusa hesitated to answer. "no." in all honesty, he had, but he didn't want to admit it.

"i see."

"done." sakusa plopped the wipe on the table. "throw it away yourself."

"at least throw away the wipe you used." atsumu grabbed it anyways, throwing it away in a trash can that was underneath the sink.

"what club are you in?" sakusa washed his hands, still wrapping his head around the fact that osamu had a twin.

"figure skating." atsumu braced himself for some sort of insult.

"weird." sakusa didn't actually find it weird.

"not weird." atsumu retorted, washing his hands before he splashed water on his face.

"whatever."

"what's your name?" atsumu asked, wiping the droplets of water on his face with the top of his shirt.

"sakusa kiyoomi." he looked at the time on his phone. "bye."

atsumu watched as he left the bathroom. the boy pieced things together, coming out with the thought that he was in the hockey club, since he knew osamu. atsumu brushed back his hair, slightly pouting at the thought that people couldn't tell them apart.

"we're waiting on you!" reina chuckled when atsumu came back in.

"i'll be right there!"


	4. 04

"can we dye our hair?"

atsumu climbed the ladder of the bunk bed, trying to get osamu's attention. the younger boy rolled over, scrunching his face. osamu sat up, pushing atsumu's face with his foot.

"why?"

"that way people can tell us apart!"

osamu tilted his head. "that's sounds like a good idea."

"can we then?" atsumu's eyes lit up, slightly jumping on the ladder.

"get down! don't break the ladder." osamu climbed down after atsumu got off. "we have to ask mom."

atsumu ran out the room, down the hall and around the corner. he ran outside, looping around to the back of the house where his mom was. she was watering the flowers.

"atsumu!" his mom stumbled on her footing as he hugged her.

she smiled, patting the top of atsumu's head. "what crazy idea do you have this time?"

"can we dye our hair?" atsumu pointed behind him, just in time as osamu walked around the corner.

"how come?" their mom set down the watering can, leading the twins back to the front of the house.

"i want people to be able to tell us apart." atsumu frowned, sitting on the porch.

"do you want to dye your hair?" their mom turned to osamu, wondering if this was just atsumu's idea.

"it'd be nice." osamu shrugged, rocking back and forth on his feet.

"somebody's dying?" a female's voice from in front of them spoke.

the twins looked up, eyes widening. it was their friend group, that they always played with when they were younger. katsumi, suna, and kenta.

katsumi and kenta were siblings, kenta being older. their last names were mochizuki, but they all called them by their given names. suna was mostly osamu's friend, but he was acquainted with atsumu as well.

"our hair, not a person." osamu replied.

"can i dye your hair?" kenta immediately offered.

he was 13, with his hair being dyed blue at the tips. katsumi also had her hair dyed, just less noticeable. the twins looked back at their mom.

"there's no need to go out your way." their mom smiled. "i don't want you guys wasting your money."

katsumi shrugged, shaking her head. "it's not a problem."

"we have extra at home." kenta added in.

"can we?" atsumu begged, really wanting to do this.

their mom sighed, gently pushing the twins off the porch. "be home by 9."

"thank you!" atsumu smiled, running after katsumi who was running back home.

osamu waved to his mom, giving a small smile. suna and kenta walked alongside osamu, trailing behind katsumi and atsumu who were laughing. the trio were definitely on the quieter side.

"where have you guys been lately?" suna asked the younger twin. "your mom says you've been in the city?"

"atsumu and i joined clubs." osamu fidgeted with lint in the pockets of his shorts. "i'm doing hockey and he's doing figure skating."

"figure skating?" kenta looked up at the sky, trees losing their leaves. "that's an interesting sport."

they arrived at katsumi and kenta's house soon after, all the kids greeting their mother who was cooking. they all gathered in the bathroom, cramming in the small space and giggling every now and then. suna sat in the bathtub, wanting to watch and record the whole thing.

osamu sat on the toilet, kenta grabbing the materials from the bathroom closet. katsumi hopped on the counter, atsumu leaning against the wall. this was about to be real chaotic.

"what color are you guys planning to dye it?" kenta placed down the colors of dye that they had.

atsumu looked at katsumi's hair. she had it bleached on the under side, which perked his interest. the boy pointed at her.

"i like your hair."

"i bleached it." she replied, picking up a brush.

"you guys are so young, yet dying your hair." suna rolled his eyes, teasing them.

"you only live once." osamu shrugged, telling kenta the color he wanted.

suna took out his phone, taking a picture of osamu. the younger twin made a face, swatting at the younger boy. he was lucky for kenta to pull him back.

"says you." katsumi stuck out her tongue. "you have a phone for goodness sake."

kenta and katsumi both bleached their hair, letting it soak in. during the process, they yelled at suna to get out the tub, as they had to rinse their hair. kenta helped osamu put in a purple toner, causing his hair to go a light gray.

suna took a picture, comparing them as a before and after. he giggled, shaking his head as he looked at atsumu. they all gathered around the boy, looking at the photos.

"i can actually tell you guys apart now." kenta murmured, gazing at the twins.

"that's a good thing." atsumu smiled, all of them leaving the bathroom.

"katsumi, kenta, dinner time!" their mom blinked at them all, a small smile on her face. "what did you guys do?"

"dyed their hair." kenta replied calmly, heading over to the kitchen.

"they look nice." she complimented, leading the remaining kids out the door. "it's getting late, head home."

"tell your brother my thanks." osamu waved his hand at suna and katsumi, running after atsumu who was beaming under the moonlight.

"you think they like it?" suna shook his head, walking back inside with katsumi.

"i think they love it."


	5. 05

"your hair looks different."

sakusa stared at osamu, swinging his hockey stick to hit the puck. the other boy stopped it with his skate, leaning on the rink's border. he gave a small smile.

"does it look good?"

sakusa shrugged, gesturing for osamu to start hitting the puck again. they weren't wearing their helmets today, as it was only a simple passing drill. they got paired as partners.

osamu was a lot better at skating now, knowing how to stop. he wasn't as fast as the others, but he was definitely improving. he also improved on getting closer to sakusa.

"it looks fine. did your brother dye it too?"

"he dyed it blonde." osamu sighed as he missed the puck with his swing. "our friends helped us."

sakusa stayed quiet for a moment, pausing their drill work. "i kind of admire your brother, just a little."

"why would you?" osamu stood up straight, sighing in satisfaction when he heard his back crack.

"most people are scared to be different." sakusa carved his blade in the ice. "props to him for being brave."

it was osamu's turn to be quiet. there were people out there that actually admired him, instead of shaming him. the boy looked down to the ground, feeling slightly guilty for always throwing insults at atsumu.

"why are you making that face?"

osamu looked up, shaking his head. "do you believe in him?"

"what do you mean?" sakusa cocked his head to the side, furrowing his brows.

"get back to practice!" coach ukai yelled at the boys, making them go back to passing around the rink.

"that he'll make it far." osamu replied, shooting the puck towards the goal when they made it closer.

sakusa thought for a moment, slowing the puck's speed when another player hit it back to him. "i think as long as he tries."

"i see."

"do you not believe in him?" sakusa asked, getting off the rink with osamu when ukai called a water break.

"i'm not sure anymore." osamu looked out the window of the club room. "i used to shame him, but after hearing your thoughts, not sure."

sakusa watched as the older male shrugged, taking a sip from his water bottle. hinata bounced over to them, slightly ticking sakusa off, when he bumped his shoulder. the ginger only smiled, turning to osamu.

"osamu! when's your birthday?" hinata had his phone out, ready to make note.

"exactly next week."

"turning 13?" hinata typed away at his phone as osamu nodded.

sakusa made his way back to the rink, making a mental note of osamu's birthday. he considered the older male as a friend, but he would never say it out loud unless he had to. hinata was on his tail.

"let's do something for osamu's birthday!" hinata whispered yelled, to which sakusa rolled his eyes.

"like?"

"gifts, taking him out to eat, doing things." hinata listed off with his fingers.

"osamu has a twin."

"he does?" hinata tilted his head to the side, looking around the place.

"that's not in this club." sakusa grabbed hinata's shoulder, turning him back around to face him.

"what club?"

"figure skating." sakusa replied, glancing at the wall behind him.

on the other side was the figure skating club. he wondered what the fake blonde was doing right now. practicing, talking to girls, falling, sakusa was somewhat curious.

"that's cool!" hinata jumped, despite being on skates.

"i thought you'd say that." sakusa slightly smiled, quickly putting back on a stoic face.

"we can invite him too." hinata spun in circles, letting his energy out. "i'd like to meet him."

sakusa pondered the thought. "i'll invite him."

"do you already know him?"

"a little." he thought back to the bathroom incident, when he wiped off the make up on his face.

"do you like him?" hinata's eyes twinkled, loving to hear secrets.

"hinata, just because i'm gay, does not mean i have a crush on every boy i stumble upon."

"just had to ask." hinata laughed, poking his tongue out to tease the older male.

sakusa shook his head, watching as he sprinted away. he looked at the wall once again, feeling a sense of nervousness flash through his system. atsumu truly did peak his interest.


End file.
